Aspre Plunge
|builder= |height=Over 100 meters |width= |era= |affiliation=Tourist Guild}} The Aspre Plunge was a galaxy-famous resort located on Ataria Island on Spira. It was a building of steel and transparisteel on the northern side of the island, carved into a cliffwall, plunging 100 meters down into an underwater ravine. Transparisteel underwater windows allowed to panoramic views to the tourists at all levels of the structure. The Aspre Plunge Casino was its main attraction, but it also had a minisub hangar, swimming and diving facilities, watersports shops, dining and dancing halls, clubs, spas, luxury and budget hotels, malls and many other tourist attracting facilities. Layout Located on Spira's Ataria Island, the Aspre Plunge was the planet's most exclusive hotel and casino. Built directly into the island north cliff-face, the Aspre Plunge was an impressive steel and transparisteel structure that spanned the height of the cliff before dropping into the surf and plunging into an underwater ravine 100 meters deep. The entire hotel was dozens of storeys high, and contained hotel rooms, malls, spas, dining facilities and casinos. The main landing pad was located at cliff level, providing access to the hotel. The malls were located on the same level, and the executive admin levels were above. The luxury hotel suites were below the malls, and were mainly above sea level with the lower section submerged. Spas and clubs were located below the the luxury suites, followed by the "budget" hotel suites. Dining and dance halls were beneath the suites, and the major attraction of the hotel, the casino, was located in a large, three-tiered room. The lower levels of the hotel were given over to diving stores, swimming facilities and a minisub hangar. Administration facilities were also located on the bottom level. Large, panoramic underwater windows provided the visitors to the hotel with a breathtaking view of the planet's marine life. Lifts located at the center of the hotel ferried both visitors and baggage. The Aspre Plunge casino was comprised of three tiers, and each tier overlapped the other, creating a balcony effect to the tier below. The walls of the casino were panelled in greel wood with brass fixings and railings. A large, curved, 30-meter transparisteel window formed the outer wall, providing a view of coral reefs and fish. Each level was given over to certain types of games. The upper level was the reserve of the card players, with games of sabacc and Liar's Cut. Noise-dampening fields surrounded each table, and the card's surfaces were treated so that they were impossible to read from more than a meter away, or from an angle. The middle level featured noisier games such as slot machines, Spatz tables and Jubilee Wheels. The lower level was the domain of more physical sports such as Null G-Ball, Bounce, and Reflex Races. Inhabitants Seth Cambriel, a wealthy, genteel beach-bum and undercover Rebel spy lived at the Aspre Plunge during the Galactic Civil War gathering information from drunken Imperial officials. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Casinos Category:Hotels Category:Spira locations